


Head On A Pike

by Pennyforth_G_Fawkes (LadySybyl)



Series: Dark Side of the Mirror [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Christopher Pike is a talker, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybyl/pseuds/Pennyforth_G_Fawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because the law says you're equal, doesn't make it so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "...serve at the pleasure of..."

Commodore Pike reclined on the couch in his office and pondered the omega problem. On the books, of course, omegas were equal to all other genders but everyone knew that omegas were constitutionally unsuited to dangerous jobs. Especially jobs in Star Fleet, which were both dangerous and featured enclosed spaces, a problem during heat cycles. However, there were always a few willing to challenge the status quo. This year, out of five hundred graduates, there were three; Lt. Nyota Uhura - bonded to the half-Vulcan Alpha Cmdr. Spock, Yeoman Nurse Chris Chapel - betabonded to Lt. Dr. M’Benga, and Ensign Pavel Chekov - unbonded. Assigning the first two had been easy; he wanted their mates to serve on his flagship, so they came too. Thankfully both were worthwhile crewmembers in their own right. Chekov was harder to place.

The mathematics, spatial navigation and engineering genius had been accepted to the Academy very young - just before he presented, in fact. Star Fleet had extremely strict rules about its underage cadets, which had kept the omega untouched so far. However with graduation looming and his 17th birthday just passed, the rules had changed. And Pavel Chekov had put in a request to serve on the Enterprise, his ship. If Chekov had been an Alpha, or even a beta, there’d be no question of him serving, but as an unbonded omega, there was a significant risk to him and to other members of the crew. An unsupervised heat could trigger unnecessary fights among the crew.

“Sir?” the Yeoman assigned as his planet-side secretary broke into his thoughts via com.

“Yes?”

“Ensign Chekov is here to see you.”

“Send him in.”

~~~~

“Sir, you requested me?”

Pike perused the slim, gangly Ensign in front of him. Somehow, even with a Star Fleet haircut, he managed to have curls that begged to be gripped and pulled.

“I did. I want to speak with you about your request to serve on the Enterprise.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard all the stories, but I need to see for myself that you’re truly prepared to serve on a starship. You know it’s not going to be like the Academy. While you were here, the staff protected you, protected your innocence. Life on a starship won’t be like that, especially as an ensign. What have you been told about serving on a ship?”

“My instructors kept saying I serwe at the pleasure of my Captain, but nobody would explain what they meant.”

Pike gave a shark-like grin.

“It means, Ensign, that your duties include serving at my pleasure. Tell me, when is your next heat due?”

“In six Earth standard weeks, sir.” Pavel’s voice trembled almost imperceptibly.

“Ah, pity. I was hoping for sooner.”

Pavel shivered at the dark tones in Pike’s voice. This would be the first heat he wouldn’t spend in Star Fleet Medical. They didn’t completely suppress the heat, as that had proven to have lasting consequences in health and fertility, but there were a couple of drug combos that helped relieve the worst symptoms for unbonded omegas. However, even they could be risky, so once an omega was either over-age or bonded, they weren’t given the medical option without a compelling reason. Which meant Pike’s intention of sharing this heat was both clear and unavoidable.

Pike stood and circled the ensign, leaning in close to smell him.

“Mmm. Even out of heat, you smell good. Fresh, clean. No one else has touched you, have they? The Academy chaperones did well with you.”

“Yes, sir. I, I was ne’wer interested in any of the formal petitions submitted for me. I want to fly, sir.” Pavel’s soft Russian accent was a pleasant burr in Pike’s ear.

Pike chuckled darkly, “Oh, you’ll fly. And if you’re very good for me, you’ll even fly the Enterprise.”

The chuckle and whispered promise of fulfilling his dream combined to light a flame in the pit of Pavel’s gut. He had wanted nothing in life except to fly starships since he was very small. And being offered the opportunity in exchange for giving up an involuntary celibacy was more than he had ever expected. Instinctively, he tipped his head to the side, baring his throat in submission.

Pike hummed approvingly, and licked Pavel’s neck. He wouldn’t bite the boy, having no intention of bonding with him, but the lure of pheromones that lurked on his skin was irresistible. He pulled the boy’s hips back into his own.

“It really is too bad about your heat. I don’t like waiting. Perhaps I shouldn’t. You’d be a little dry and tight, but so damn hot writhing on my cock.” Pike rubbed himself against the omega’s surprisingly plush ass, causing the boy to whimper. “Unfortunately, I don’t think I’ve got the time for that, especially since you’re not even close to your heat. So, I think I’ll take your mouth.”

“Sir?”

Pike slid his hands up the boy’s sides, one landing on his shoulder and the other weaving into the curls he’d admired.

“On your knees, boy.” He pressed down, ignoring any attempt at resistance the boy might have made. “That’s an order.”

Pavel sunk to his knees. The hand in his hair kept his head up, his eyes on Pike’s face. Pike stepped back over to the couch, resuming his reclined position. He didn’t let go of Pavel’s hair, pulling him in between his legs. Pavel whimpered but made no protest at the rough treatment, crawling forward eagerly.

“Eager, I like that.” Pike praised him.

Pavel whimpered again, his hands clenching on his thighs. Pike opened his own pants one-handed, keeping his grip on the ensign’s hair. His already hard cock stretched the fabric of his boxer-briefs, tenting it obscenely into the boy’s face. He rocked his hips up, encouraging the boy. Pavel nuzzled him, enjoying the smell of an aroused Alpha.

“Please, I don’t know what you want.” Pavel’s voice edged on a whine.

Pike jerked the curls harshly, “I want your pretty virgin mouth sucking my cock, boy. So stop whining like a bitch and get to work.”

Pavel was unable to hold back another whimper, but he quickly brought his hands into play. Keeping his head submissively bent, he pulled the Captain’s cock out of his briefs and gave it a tentative lick. Pike growled and tugged again at Pavel’s hair. Pavel slid his mouth over the head of the Captain’s cock and sucked gently.

“Come on boy, you’re not going to break it.” Pike gave another dark chuckle.

Pavel sucked harder, glancing up at the Captain through his lashes. Encouraged by the small grunts and rocking hips, he began to bob his head, taking in more of the Captain each time.

“Oh, that’s it, boy. Take a little more now, you can do it. Shit you’ve got a pretty mouth, made to be used like this. Everything about you ’s pretty. Surprised some command track Alpha hasn’t put you on your back and bred you yet. Bet you’re already looking forward to your next heat, getting an Alpha to knot your pretty virgin ass. Four years of Medbay heats, you’ll spread for anyone, won’t you? You’ve just been waiting for someone to come along and show you what it feels like.” Pike was rocking his hips more strongly now, he could feel his cock brushing against the back of the boy’s throat.

Pavel was overwhelmed by the sensations. The taste and smell of the Alpha felt like it had short-circuited his brain, making it hard to think about anything else. Feeling the Captain thrusting deeper, Pavel wanted to choke or gag, but somehow he was able to breathe through it each time.

“Come on, little harder, shit, yeah, that’s it. Almost, oh, yeah. Next time, I’ll start teaching you to take the whole thing.” Pike was gripping the base of his own cock now, massaging the knot for maximum stimulation. “Take my time, break you in properly. Teach you an omega’s place on a starship. Oh, shit.”

Pike came hard in the boy’s mouth, watching heavy-lidded as Pavel tried unsuccessfully to swallow everything. He breathed deeply for a moment just enjoying the afterglow.

“Now that’s a pretty picture. You look good with my cum on your face.” Pike smeared the cum across the boy’s mouth with his thumb, rubbing it in enough that he could walk the halls without being put on report. “Well, you certainly proved you can follow orders. There’s two weeks to the end of term. I expect you to report to my quarters tonight after dinner, you have a lot to learn if you’re going to be ready to serve on board in two weeks.”

Pavel nodded. “Yes, sir.”


	2. servant in waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking across campus in this state is inadvisable.

Pavel staggered against the wall as he left Captain Pike’s office, his legs shaky with the rush of endorphins. He stumbled to the omegas' head down the corridor.

Once inside he groped for the sink counter, grateful he was planetside and cold water was available from the tap. However, the cool water did little to relieve his situation as he splashed it on his heated face. He leaned heavily against the counter, still panting and gasping, his cock hard in his trousers and showing no signs of softening as he stood there.

“ебать.” Pavel quietly cursed.

He knew he couldn’t cross the campus in this state. He could only be grateful that enough spouses and administrative assistants were omegas that Star Fleet provided individual restroom facilities. As arousing as the moments in the Captain's office had been, the humiliation of walking across the grounds would have been unbearable, and it wouldn't have been safe for him to be in an alpha's restroom in this state.

The cool water wasn't helping his body calm itself. The sense memory of the Captain's hands in his hair and the lingering smell and taste kept his heart racing, his cock throbbing in his pants. He flushed with renewed humiliation as he opened his fly, moaning low in his throat.

He couldn't recall ever being this aroused, this hard, outside of his heats. Even then, he had always spent his heats in Medical, with suppressants taking care of most of the hormonal reactions. This was overwhelming, made it impossible to think clearly. Tentatively, he stroked his cock, keening involuntarily at the intense sensation. It didn't take much, just a few strokes brought him right to the edge.

_"You serve at the pleasure of your Captain."_ Captain Pike's voice echoed in his head, tipping Pavel over into orgasm.

Pavel slumped against the wall shivering in reaction for close to ten minutes before he carefully cleaned the evidence off himself and the counter. Still buzzing from the encounter and subsequent flood of hormones, Pavel crept out of the omega's head, wary of the alphas in the vicinity.

 

****

That evening, Pavel reported to Captain Pike’s personal quarters. He’d been too out of it to ask the Captain for directions while in his office, but it turned out that asking was unnecessary. The Captain had comm’d the information to him just before dinner, including instructions on what he was to wear and how he was to bathe before arriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The curseword quoted by Pavel is "fuck" in Russian, at least that's what Google tells me.

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, omegas (of both male and female varieties) go into heat on a 12 week cycle. Female omegas can become pregnant out of heat, but it is rare and male omegas cannot. In a departure from my 'normal' omega!verse, there are no female Alphas. 
> 
> Also, please note that I have capitalized 'Alpha' but not 'beta' or 'omega,' there is a reason for that. In this verse, while there is 'paper equality,' Alphas have a ruling status. They are the ones that get accepted to command track, they hold the power in relationships.


End file.
